massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lauryn Carson
Staff Lieutenant Lauryn Carson was a female biotic in the Systems Alliance Navy. She was the leader of a recon team until she was recruited for a dangerous mission by the asari Spectre Euri T'Rishka. She was recruited along with her partner, Anton Krauss, because they worked exceptionally well with each other. Early Childhood Lauryn was born in New Cousteau, Trident on May 27, 2158. She spent most of her time either doing school work or in a biotic school so she rarely got to meet new kids and was in turn very shy. She had gotten used to not voicing her opinions or ideas and kept her feelings to herself. However, she excelled at school and in biotics. When she turned 18 she joined the Alliance Marines and was trained as a recon operator. Spartan Campaign Once Lauryn had become an N7 Commando she was put on a mission later known as the Spartan Insurgency Campaign, a three-part campaign that started with Operation: Red Wasp, an operation in which they attempted, and succeded in learning the names of those who paid the Blue Suns to attack the Alliance colony on Sparta. After Red Wasp, Lauryn was again put into operation that continued the events of the first. The name of this was known as Operation: Amphibian's Bunker, in which she hunted down the location of the individuals mentioned above. This operation was succesful and led to the next step of the Spartan Insurgency Campaign. The final step of the Shuran campaign, also known as Operation: Final Dance. In this operation, Lauryn was ordered to kill the individuals that made the contract to the Blue Suns to attack Sparta. Following the success of this operation, Lauryn, along with Anton, was recruited by asari Spectre Euri T'Rishka. Operation: Red Wasp Sparta The SSV Easter Rising deployed Lauryn's team on a world known as Sparta, she was deployed as leader of second team while Anton Krauss was in charge of the first team. Sparta was known for its precious minerals and was the focus for many terrorist attacks over the years, usually pirates and other types of bandits. Another attack broke out on the planet, however, it was by the Blue Suns while under conract. Lauryn's team was ordered to take out all the leaders in the area to cripple the forces and then call in other units to take out the buff of the Blue Suns forces. Lauryn's shuttle landed near an underground mining shaft. Her team entered the mining shaft along with first team's leader, Anton Krauss. Once inside Anton's team would kill off the leaders and secure the hostages while Lauryn's would resuce hostages and defuse explosives. Her EOD team had the defused the bombs extremely efficiently and decided to help out the first team after completing their primary objective. All of the hostages were evacuated and Lauryn, along with Anton were sent on a few missions to find out why Sparta was attacked, who was responsible and then to kill them. Category:Articles by Cortezsniper Category:Biotics Category:Females Category:Former Soldiers Category:Humans Category:N7 Commandos Category:Adept Class Category:Colonists